Love of Victory
by IamJustAnotherAnon
Summary: TFP. After the devastation of the Autobot base, Megatron and Starscream gloat in the victory over their enemies. Quite a Spartan relationship will be going on, as things are found out in the wreckage of the destroyed home of the Autobots. Megatron and Starscream gloat in the fires that engulf the once proud place. Optimus Prime, Airachnid, Knockout, and Steve included.
1. Inside the Fire

**Love of Victory**

* * *

It had happened. Finally, after so many millenia.

The Autobots had been devastated, their small might, shattered and splintered. Where lay basic Cybertronian technology and a refuge from all that could hurt them, now was nothing but searing flames and scattered rubble, twisted metal beams and great boulders from the former plateau were all that was left. Along with a red arm, sparking in the wreckage...

Two great, metal machinations flew above a clearing in the middle of the devastation, and transformed to a standing position, landing before the very Autobot symbol that marked where home sweet home was for the Autobots.

"This is the place, alright." said Starscream

"This **was** the place." Megatron emphasized, a hint of brightness in the raspy voice.

The two behemoths had expressions of glee, the greater one taking in the scene around him with serene joy, whilst the smaller seeker noted sadistically,

"United we stand, divided they fall"

Megatron and his second-in-command continued basking in the destruction, the latter placing his hands on his hips. Starscream turned about, fire reflecting off his optics as he mimicked his master, taking in all the destruction and implications, oh how he could just imagine the horror the Autobots felt, having to abandon their safety and security now that it was violated. While Starscream was pondering all of this, Megatron felt guttural surges of satisfaction and release. The small team, that had been insufferably cocky in the face of obvious annihilation, had finally been destroyed. It had been a long time since Megatron felt these positive emotions come, no matter how horrid their reason for re-surfacing had been. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Feeling much more at ease, Megatron's eyes fell on the languid figure of the seeker to his left. The savage joy at the victory in front of him had caused Megatron's other lost emotions, through the power of association, to remind him of how he used to be able to experience pleasure. The seeker finally looked back at him, query etched into his face. He regarded his master, and in seconds, could see the familiar jovial urges Megatron used to sport before the pressures of war got to much to bear and made him bitter. Starscream would be happy to tease out those long-lost, beneficial memories into the open. Megatron had already given him his wings back, plus own armada. Imagine what else he could get out of the warlord if he further put himself in Megatron's favor. Besides, he didn't mind Megatron's figure either, when it wasn't causing him pain, of course.

"You know, the fire looks quite nice in the base," the atmosphere around was warm, both figuratively and literally. "Though I'm sure it would look quite nicer on the Autobots themselves."

Megatron laughed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Of course, things were going in his favor. Though he had lost Cybertron, he had been able to savor Optimus's devastated expression when he attempted to cyberform Earth, and had gotten a picture of it again when Starscream swooped low over their discovered base. Megatron forgot how good it had been to feel pleasure. In that moment, whether Megatron had wanted it to or not, repressed memories of them in the throes of bliss assaulted Megatron's mind. Having been so conservative and controlled for so long, Megatron felt these ill-unwanted remembrances uncomfortable. The seeker had gotten closer. Subconsciously, Megatron had the feeling that Starscream was planning something, or was his own mind planning against him? What had seemed like minutes had only been seconds in between.

"I'll make sure we'll get around to that, eventually..." Megatron stated. "but this victory calls for a celebration."

"Yes, but a victory of this magnitude calls for more than one." Starscream said, slyly.

"What are you implying, Starscream?" Though suspicious, Megatron felt he knew what Starscream was talking about.

"I know you have never been quite the social scraplet (butterfly). Besides, there lies the face of the enemy" Starscream indicated the insignia on the floor. "This is too good an opportunity to pass up the chance to disgrace it."

Anyone else would've found it a double-entendre to joke at, but Megatron could full well know which side of the entendre it fell on. He wasn't one to shy away from such a suggestion. He was beginning to accept the fact that, if fragging his subordinate had taken place in the past, it wouldn't be so alien to their relationship as master and servant in this present. Megatron held his glossa though, he wanted Starscream to come to him.

"Our rivalry with them has been to "intimate" to simply "do" nothing." Starscream's smirk betrayed nothing.

"and what is it you suggest we do? My loyal second." Megatron said, squaring his shoulders to present himself as a challenge to Starscream.

Starscream, not skipping a beat, closed the space in between them by leaning, placing his claws on either side of the Decepticon insignia branded on the broad chest. He stared at it nonchalantly.

"Each other." His eyes traveled up to meet Megatron's, who was wearing the now familiar smirk of victory.

Megatron grabbed the jet engine between Starscream's wings to pull him closer to himself. He lowered his helm to Starscream's.

"It is time to prove your loyalty to me once again, Starscream."

Starscream shivered. Eons of having been beaten by his master had made him scared anytime he was in close contact with Megatron. Now, this fear was turning into an anticipating fear, one mixed with excitement, almost as if this was going to be his first time. It felt like that anyway. He hadn't had anything truly formidable inside him for so long, he realized this might actually hurt a little. Their crotches touched briefly as Starscream reached his face towards his master's, then Starscream remembered its true dimensions. Never mind, this was going to hurt, a lot.

Their lips touched. Megatron held him possessively, and both their eyes closed. The hand that wasn't holding onto Starscream's jet had been in the lumbar region of Starscream's spine. It moved down to grope his aft. Though it was small, it was taught and perky, just like Megatron liked. The little seeker moaned breathily into his mouth, his expression needy and submissive. His hips moved side to side as the long forgotten touch of pleasure confused him briefly. He happened to notice Megatron grow more aroused. He liked this? Starscream wouldn't have known before. Megatron was quite the get done get out kind when they used to frag. Megatron never was one to let relationships out in the open for all to see. Armed with the new knowledge, Starscream pulled away from Megatron slightly, as if in attempt to get away from him. He mewled. Megatron, realizing what Starscream was doing, played into it. He could tell they were both going to enjoy this frag a lot. Starscream bended his head backwards, to exposed cable attachments that mimicked the musculature of the human neck perfectly. Megatron bit into it, wanting to claim Starscream as his own. Starscream gasped, a cry escaping from his throat as the serrated teeth dug into his cables. He held on to the protrusions on Megatron's shoulders as he arched his back and let his legs fall out from under him. Megatron simply lifted him up, so that now he was grinding against the front of Megatron's torso. The encouraging nudge from the hand still on his aft made his legs spread wide, and wrap themselves around Megatron's waist. Megatron had since moved lower. The hand that had been on the jet engine now was on the lumbar, so as to allow Starscream to bend back more and Accommodate for Megatron's head. Megatron's helm went lower, he was now licking Starscream's chest sensually. His glossa flicked out, and teased the red lights on his chest, which were just as sensitive as his wings. Starscream laughed as the glossa trailed under it, getting right in between the seam. Seekers were extremely sensitive, even ticklish at times. Megatron needed to feel him more though. He finally dropped to his knees with a loud clang, with the seeker still in his hold. He lay Starscream face-up on the ground. Starscream let out another needy moan.

"please, master" he moaned in a high pitched tone.

"please what? Starscream." Megatron said, looking down upon his servant.

"I need you." He was now grabbing onto Megatron's arm.

"do what, Starscream?" He got closer, menacingly.

"I need you inside me."

The seeker splayed himself out even more, arching his back once again, pushing out his abdomen.. he writhed slightly. Megatron got even more aroused. Megatron knew that Starscream was taking a venture into the new found territory he had found inside his master. One where possessive and pursuing lust ruled heavily in its domain. As always though, this **was** Starscream. Megatron hated being played by Starscream, though he much more enjoyed playing **him**.

"Not at this moment." said Megatron.

"Please..." Starscream actually did want Megatron. The dominating fragger was stalling! He had to compose himself, to avoid becoming a begging wench when Megatron started to trace the seams of his cockpit with his glossa. On top of that, Megatron had reached up and was running his fingers along the seeker's wings the whole meanwhile. Starscream felt so vulnerable, he also felt like he was being watched. He glanced around. There was nothing but flames surrounding them, as before...

Starscream's intakes hitched as he felt Megatron's glossa prod along between his cockpit and his crotch, his hands being held down by Megatron's own. He bucked, needing more, so much more...

"Megatrooon~" Starscream whined. Having to contain himself was starting to become almost unendurable.

"Beg for me, Starscream." said Megatron, his face getting closer to Starscream's.

"but, Megatron" he whimpered.

" I said **BEG!**" Megatron shouted at Starscream's face, who turned his helm away. "**Tell me that you're mine!**"

" I," Starscream began. His legs opened slightly. Megatron quickly moved his hands from Starscream's hands to his ankles, and spread them wide, lifting him up and pulling Starscream's crotch to his face. He grabbed the plating covering it with his teeth, ripping it off with a savage growl and let it fly over to the left somewhere. This action surprised Starscream, who let out a cry, his sensitive wires were now exposed. His leader's eyes glared at him over his crotch, his teeth bared in a scowl, brows furrowed.

"**Well?**" Megatron rasped. he started to shake Starscream's ankles, scaring the puzzled seeker. Was this some sort of game?His head bobbed up and down as cried out "Master **please STOP!**" and the shaking stopped. Megatron then growled down at him.

"I will only leave you be if you comply with my orders, Starscream." Megatron said, eerily calm.

"I..."

"What was that, Starscream?" He leaned in closer.

"I'm yours" Starscream whispered.

"I couldn't hear you." Megatron said, still leaning in closer, bending over Starscream's lithe form.

"I'm yours! Lord Megatron!" Starscream cried out. "Please, release me!"

An enormous look of satisfaction spread over Megatron's face, who now wore half-lidded eyes, and a demonic grin.

"Then it shall be so." He whispered into Starscream's audial. He leaned back, and replaced his hands onto Starscream's thighs, lifting him higher.

"What are you doing?" Starscream exhaled.

"Releasing you." said Megatron.

" That's not what I me-he-hhHHHEEEAAhh nt" Starscream couldn't control himself as Megatron poked his glossa into his valve. Megatron closed his eyes as he savored the chemical juices moistening Starscream's valve. The seeker was not quite wet enough yet for what he was about to do, and lubricated it even more with his glossa. It snaked around inside, rippling through indentations of wires and cables. The tip just barely reached the seeker's sweet spot, and got quite the reaction out of the seeker.

"Mega-hwoOOOHHW!"

Megatron pulled his glossa out of the now panting seeker. It was quite difficult, with his valve tightening around it. When he pulled it out, Starscream let out a whine. It was not submissive though, it was annoyed.

Megatron! What in the pit are you mmmppphhm"

Starscream was once again interrupted, this time by the intrusion of a thumb working around inside his mouth. Megatron was using his right hand in the meanwhile to begin lightly fingering Starscream's valve. He knew his Second would have gotten tight again after so many centuries of not being used, by a big mech anyway. He moved it about, trying to loosen the edges that were gripping his finger. The feeling of two wet orifices, coupled with the helpless seeker before him, caused his already painfully hardened spike to come out of its sheath. The imposing member was chocked full of fluids, waiting to burst forth. Knowing both of them wouldn't last much longer, Megatron started to curl and uncurl his finger inside Starscream. He had loosened the valve so much that his finger was now inside very deep, and was rubbing against the aforementioned sweet spot. Starscream was bucking into the air and into Megatron's hand. He took the wet hand that had been silencing Starscream, and started to pump on his own spike. The fluid from Starscream's mouth lubricated Megatron's spike very nicely. Megatron began to rub faster, his other hand began to increase in its ministrations in response. They were both very close to the edge of their overloads, but only Starscream was panting like a whore. Megatron had impressively been able to keep himself quiet other than some brief grunting. As they were about to get to their overload, their chests opened up, exposing pulsating sparks. Arcs of light flickered between them. This was not a true bond, as there was barely any proximity between the sternums, but pure instincts were being traded about. As this happened, Megatron once again glared down, but it wasn't just the seeker that grabbed his attention, there was also the Autobot insignia beneath them.

"Like it should be. " Megatron thought. Right before Starscream overloaded, he pulled out his finger, and grasped the side of Starscream's waist in one hand, confident that his arousal would carry him on through to his overload. Megatron then aimed with the hand still grabbing his spike and and smiled wildly, looking down upon the ground and the seeker. He then threw his head back and roared, optics rolling up into his head as he exploded over everything. Starscream was letting loose too. He had finally let his own spike out of the housing (having kept it hidden after he saw Megatron's teeth go near his crotch) and was now spurting over himself and Megatron. Megatron had let him go, and he collapsed quite flat. He lay on his back, panting in ecstasy as his master loomed above him. He opened his eyes to see Megatron panting as well, kneeling and holding his relaxing spike as he grinned open-mouth at the sight before him. The Autobot symbol was thoroughly disgraced, a multitude of fluids staining the proud face of the enemy. Megatron, having claimed an extra victory today, looked over his second and the symbol with sheer and savage joy, loving every moment as he saw his second **and** his enemy's face splashed with his own fluids.

"How pathetic..." he said

Starscream could only prop himself up and lean back while he stared at his leader, unsure of what to make of the comment.


	2. War and Anger Shall Reign

He had seen it all...

There was a figure, lying in the rubble, incapacitated. Cyan optics stared at the two individuals who had caused quite a scene before them. He could tell from the start that they were the two highest in the Decepticon command structure, Megatron and Starscream, respectively. He did not dare move, not that he could, as he saw them land. He also noticed that the greater of the two had his arm repaired. Optimus could only watch as Starscream approached his leader, and start making sweet, passionate, love on the floor of the base. At one point, Optimus's spark skipped a beat as the seeker, in mid-frag, had subconsciously heard him adjusting himself to lessen the agony the boulders pressed onto him. He had dimmed his optics just in time though, as Starscream simply went back to getting blissfully violated by Megatron's actions after staring at where his face was hidden. The Prime was only able to contemplate more troubling occurrences happening, as Megatron had frighteningly started demanding that the seeker be his. Optimus watched how domineering he was. Starscream had always been a traitor, to any cause. Now, Optimus could finally see why Megatron kept him around.

He needed something to fight against and control.

* * *

**Psychological explanations. Lines border this part. Simply look for end break to skip mental musings section.**

He should have realized it sooner. The tyrant, who had always been like a brother to him, knew nothing else in his life. Born a gladiator, Megatron had to simply fight for survival in his early years. He had eventually grown tired of cowing to the system, and instead fought those that considered the underprivileged of Cybertron as disposable agents. At that point, he only fought in the hopes that, maybe some time in the future, He could win the final battle against the true enemy, and not have to fight anymore. Then, he could become a Prime and make sure that nothing like that ever happened again. Unfortunately, Optimus had been chosen instead. He did not even want to become a Prime, but no sacred position like that could be violated in any way. At that point, Megatron felt betrayed, after all he had done. No matter how much Optimus reassured him that he would let Megatron make higher decisions than himself, the former gladiator tossed aside what they used to be. This wasn't just a matter of position, their was the symbolic meaning that Megatron couldn't get passed. Optimus could understand, the poor Mech had suffered greatly so, had been traumatized. He was rightfully paranoid of the system that put him in that predicament. His paranoia, his fear, had been greater than his fear in his own friend's trust. He remembered the night they had last seen each other before leading a life constantly pitted towards each other. There was nothing but anger, and confusion. Optimus wondered whether Megatron was angry at himself, Optimus, or both. it was the last time that Megatron had ever confessed anything so intimate to him.

"If the sanctity of the Primes could be contaminated to this age, how would I know you won't be contaminated, Optimus. How would **you** know if you'd become just like **them**?!"

Optimus shut his eyes in the present day, the crackling of the flames drowning out the noises of fragging coming from the Decepticons. Had he become like them? His optics opened again. After Megatron had said that, Optimus took the path of purity, never one to cause unnecessary bloodshed, trying to find alternatives to the chaos, such as negotiation. His fight for good, and caring spark, had ended up costing the chance to repair Cybertron. In a desperate attempt to stop the Omega Lock from destroying Earth, he had in turn destroyed Cybertron's only salvation. The brief hope that perhaps the Forge of Solus Prime could repair the lock went through his processor. That passed quickly though, as Optimus faced reality, as he knew that Megatron would most likely kill him before he could use the forge, perhaps out of fear that Optimus do something stupid again, but most definitely because of his ethereal hatred for the Prime. He pondered over what could have been, if Megatron had become a prime, if he had never destroyed the Omega Lock, if he could entrust the key to Vector Sigma to Megatron, so that he could become a Prime after he died and...

His thoughts were getting to mixed up. Past and present had been muddling together. Megatron was to far gone to become a Prime, he had to recognize that once again. It was simply to painful. Optimus had always been in a faze of half-denial. He had even lied to Ratchet after the incident with the synth-en, telling the medic that he would stop Megatron at any cost, but could not pull the trigger after finding Megatron alone in a pit, having fought off an insecticon. What was imminent stalling was passed off as hesitation once Dreadwing had arrived. They had never realized he couldn't actually do it. Even now, after seeing how Megatron smiled at the thought of cyberforming Earth, how he absorbed Optimus's devastation, and now Starscream's. Megatron could no longer be redeemed. The poor soul now only thrived on his confidence to control, and the ecstasy of conquering anything that tried to break free. He suddenly felt sorry for Starscream. Though competent with normal interactions, like those with the troops, he couldn't see, or admit to himself, that he had been caught in Megatron's psychological web. For a moment, the Prime saw a little bit of himself in the seeker. Where as Starscream retaliated by lashing out at others. Optimus had reacted to the whole ordeal by lashing out at himself. Prime had always been willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, to a fault. Such as when Unicron was about to tear the Earth apart, and Prime's reaction was to give himself up. It took Ratchet's rationalizing to make him realize that he was needed for stopping Unicron another way. It was difficult to look into the metaphorical mirror. Was he trying to take his own control by putting himself in situations where he would die, simply because he knew that either way, he'd get what he'd be expecting? Either a heroic death on the battlefield, or a deserved walk home from the trials of the battlefield, and maybe a true victory for the Autobots in the end? Perhaps this was what Megatron had wanted all along, total destruction on every plane, both of the physical world and one's self. If that was the case... he had succeeded. Optimus felt as numb as the rest of his body did.

* * *

His train of thought was interrupted, as he heard a high pitched yell, and an uncontrolled roar rip through the cackling flames. He saw Megatron over his prey, satisfied. He watched from the left of Starscream as Megatron said something along the lines of "pathetic", holding his impressive member, and looking down upon his conquered prey and the base floor. Optimus wanted nothing more than to sneak away and leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move his arm. From what little he could feel, he was sure it was sticking straight from out the rubble.

The poor seeker looked frightened by the sight before him momentarily. Megatron got up, as Starscream started to do the same. Right in the middle of the action, Starscream glanced to his left, preparing to brush some pebbles embedded in his thigh, when his optics passed over Optimus's hidden abode again, and suddenly snapped into position, staring at him straight on.

Optimus had forgotten to dim his Optics.

"slag"

The seeker, who had just recovered from the overload, was still slightly hazy. He noticed two lights over in the rubble as he got up. They were cyan, and spaced apart laterally as if they were...

optics?

Starscream walked strangely over to the object of his curiosity. His gait was aloof, the fluids now making his legs uncomfortably slick. Megatron had looked at the seeker, bemused himself.

"Starscream, where are you going?" he questioned.

"I thought I saw something over there." Starscream replied.

He noticed an arm sticking out of the pile of rubble where the optics where. It was red and quite large. There was only one Autobot with such an arm. He smirked as his optics brightened. Starscream pulled off a massive boulder.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" - a rhetorical question.

Starscream lugged the boulder aside, and was greeted with the still functioning head of Optimus Prime sticking out from the pile of scrap. Optimus could only look at him out of the corner of his optics. The sly seeker was eyeing him, though it was the almost crazed satisfaction Megatron wore on his face that unnerved Optimus the most. The warlord had seen him as well.

"A destroyed Autobot base, a decent frag, **AND **my sworn enemy, disgraced. Primus must be smiling down upon me"

Optimus was paralyzed. Most oh his body had been crushed. The arm that had been sticking out of the rubble was dislocated, he could now tell. Though a painful sight to experience, Optimus noted that the strange position of the arm had kept boulders from crushing his head, saving his life. This small comfort evaporated before the shadow of the warlord before him.

"Optimus! It's so good to see you again. We had just gotten back from Cybertron. You know, the one you had forsaken."

There was no devastation in Megatron's voice. It was almost as if a victory against the Autobots was more important than the fact that their planet would remain dead. It probably was more important, in Megatron's eyes.

His gaze was steeled, as always, in the face of Megatron. He wasn't afraid to join the Well of All Sparks. It was in fact welcome. Optimus more feared that Megatron, in his cunning, would have Optimus go through a cortical psychic patch procedure. His witness to the departing of his team members through the space bridge would be witnessed by Decepticon eyes, as well as the coordinates he had glanced at occasionally. The last Autobots on Earth could all be picked off with that intelligence. Unfortunately, as if reading his mind, Megatron did seem to be in a sparing mood, for all the wrong reasons.

"So, what shall we do with the great Prime, lord Megatron?" Starscream inquired.

"We shall give him a tour of our new fortress, perhaps bring him into the new medical examination room. His processor may need to be looked at."

He took a step closer, bending down on one knee to face Optimus head level.

"Wouldn't you agree, Optimus?" Megatron said in mock comfort.

Optimus said nothing. It was useless to talk, nothing could get him out of this situation save for mobility and a space bridge to escape through. Both were out of the question.

Megatron waited for a response from Optimus. When he got none, he simply patted Optimus's cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Megatron began to heave the boulders and steel beams almost crushing Optimus off of him. He was quite disappointed in the lack of response he received from Optimus. Perhaps he had finally broken him? That would be a lovely thought to entertain. It was no matter. The cortical psychic patch would reveal all. Megatron thought back to how he had used it on Starscream. The seeker had become so moldable after his personal transgressions and failures were revealed to Megatron, with no possible way of lying his way out of those memories. He wondered how Optimus would react. Probably not that much different to as he was acting now. the Prime had always been painfully selfless.

Starscream had summoned the cargo bay's elevator from the Nemesis down near their location, all they had to do was walk there. Megatron had picked up Optimus's mangled body, cradling it. His chassis looked like it could rend into pieces at the slightest amount of tension. As they made their way to the elevator, a great scuffle of metal was heard nearby. Both Megatron and Starscream whipped their heads at the source of the noise, the latter holding up his arms, mounted missiles at the ready. From the wreckage, almost comically, popped out Airachnid's head, optics wide.

To say she looked quite confused would be an understatement. At one moment, she had been fighting Arcee in a cold, damp, dark cavern. She had been trapped in an insecticon pod. Now, there were searing flames about, the day was out, and Megatron and Starscream were looking at her. Starscreaam was the ever "loyal" lapdog, ready to protect himself and his master (mostly himself). Megatron was to busy handling what looked like twisted shrapnel to attend to her. Looking closer, she saw it was a certain Prime. There was quite a lot to take in.

"Where am I" she asked.


	3. She's a Maneater

There was a silver vehicon-turned eradicon at the cargo bay, sporting both a new alt mode and a new silver paint job. The mech in question was quite an endearing fellow. He had long pined for the affections of the second-in-command. His poor little spark had been devastated when he heard the seeker turned into a wanted traitor, surviving alone in the wilderness without a guarantee of backup from Autobots or even a promise of daily energon rations. When Steve had heard that not only was Starscream coming back, but had been granted amnesty for past transgressions, his spark leapt out of its depression, and soared into almost a state of mania. Overjoyed, Steve had even signed up to have his alt mode changed, and accept the paint job that marked him as a member of Starscream's new armada. Many of his friends questioned the decision, he wasn't terribly good at flying. On the contrary, he was quite terrible in itself at it, but those who barely knew him were vaguely aware of his admiration of Starscream. The ones who knew him greatly though, such as 404, knew that it was an obsession. Starscream was his object of worship. 404 knew that Steve would make all attempts to make up lost time with the commander who didn't even know him. As identity-erasing as the dramatic change was, the vehicons still looked after him, helping him sneak into the vehicon quarters at night to be with his old friends. It used to be simple for all of them, eradicons and vehicons, to intermingle with one another, looking so similar. After what happened with the incident of Megatron throwing a vehicon off the Nemesis though, he had the flier class repainted. The supervisors had a much easier time giving reprimands to troops who were not where they should be, as fliers and ground vehicles had different duties. Steve could no longer take advantage of the former blending. He had only been able to deliver reports to Starscream so often because he didn't notice what class he was. Not that Starscream was racist against cars, it was simply that fliers spent more times on important missions, and therefore reported on such things as they had more general experience in the matter. Besides, it was true that fliers had better surveying abilities than anyone else on the battlefield, being that they were in the air.

Steve was manning the controls of the elevator. Lord Megatron, and his own precious Lord Starscream, had gone to the ruins of the Autobot base. Once the elevator had touched the ground, he saw Megatron carrying the barely alive Optimus Prime, the beautiful seeker walking at his side. The two seemed suddenly distracted, Starscream pointing his weapons at something. Steve followed their gaze to find a femme in the rubble. She looked quite disoriented, unaware enough of where she was to question the two. Starscream took advantage of this obvious fact to summon Steve over.

"Flier! Come and aid me in apprehending this wench."

Steve rushed timidly to help Starscream. The seeker normally considered himself above the grunt work of handling a captive, but there was no telling when the disorientation brought upon by the Insecticon pod would wear off. Starscream grabbed Airachnid's legs as Steve hoisted her by her hands, taking great precaution to clasp them in a way that she could not shoot her webbing at anybody. She felt quite heavy for a femme her size. He and the slightly out of breath seeker made their way to the elevator, flanked by Megaton. Steve used one hand to activate the ascension controls, causing the elevator to close and lift them into the hull of the Nemesis. The femme was starting to struggle against her captors. Megatron simply watched with amusement as Starscream ordered the flier to slap the femme, which he did with hesitation. He had no sympathy for her. Airachnid had abandoned him when left in charge of the Nemesis, and tried to have him killed after that. It delighted him to see his pet channeling the disdain the both of them felt for her into punishing orders. Optimus merely turned his head away from the abuse. He was met with Megatron looking down on him, shark teeth showing through a smile. Optimus shivered, and instantly regretted it, pain wracking his frame. He groaned and arched his neck.

"Now now, Optimus. Don't exert yourself." he said sarcastically. He subconsciously drew Optimus closer to him. As ruthless as he was, he only enjoyed killing when it was the result of a good fight, out of anger, or when a captured enemy was of no more use to him. He was reminded of what had happened when Optimus lost his memory. He felt these circumstances would be much more enjoyable though. Orion never could've been a Decepticon. Simply leave the past behind and look forward to a new future.

Optimus's head rolled and fell on the warlord's chest. He had been taxed quite a lot today, both mentally and physically. Exhausted, his optics closed against his will. The ventilating in Megatron's thorax letting him be distracted from the horror of the day and allowed him to drift into recharge.

The Prime had more or less fainted against the warlord, and the elevator had finally reached its intended destination. There were few vehicons monitoring the stores of energon in the cargo bay. Megatron, Starscream, and Steve shuffled along, occupied with their captives. Starscream naturally ordered a couple of surrounding vehicons to relieve him of the burden he was carrying. Airachnid was transferred to the claws of other vehicons, Steve still holding on, and ordered to be taken to the med bay for temporary holding. Megatron lead them there himself. He needed to get the misshapen mess that was Optimus over there anyway. He doubted any of the vehicons were large enough to get him over there safely without possibly damaging him further. The ship started and changed course as they made their way down the hall, heading for Megatron's newly assembled fortress. The small throng of Decepticons finally made it to the sliding doors of the med bay. They opened, and a pair of crimson and black optics juxtapositioned on an impeccable alabaster face locked on to the sight in front of him.

"Oooh~ What do we have here?" Knockout said with glee.

Megatron was only slightly annoyed. " A new patient for your table, Knockout." He walked in and set down the Prime on a nearby berth. Knockout was to focused on Optimus to notice the one he hated most in the Universe being brought in behind him. " He is to be treated first, and THEN you may have a little fun with him. I want my prisoner well when he is returned to me to face my blade" Knockout looked down at the red mech, he couldn't deny he had a crush on him.

"Oh, yes" Knockout thought, "I'll definitely have a little "fun" with him."

"On the other hand, I have another prisoner who is to be kept alive until I deal with her." He gestured with his right arm, and Knockout turned. He felt his spark flare from former arousal to sudden rage at the sight of Airachnid, who was being strapped to a berth, extra legs and all. He needed every ounce of control to keep himself from attacking her. Even then, he stepped over once out of pure impulse. A massive metal hand grabbed his shoulder. He was spun around, Megatron lowering down to meet him optic-level. "Do I make myself clear?" He could only force a growled "yes" as he looked at the ground, his anger bottled up inside of him. He reminded himself of the circumstances of Dreadwing's death to bring a minuscule amount of rationality to his tumultuous emotions. Megatron sympathized with him in his own distant way, simply stating coolly "I only care that she's alive for me to strike down. I don't care how damaged she is."

Hearing this suggestion, Knockout became a lot more in control of himself. "A more entertaining prospect." he thought. He realized he would enjoy dragging out Airachnid's punishment over killing her outright. He would remind himself of all of the pain she caused him and his dear spark-bonded mate, Breakdown. He would take that, and dole it out on her, giving her a taste of her own bittersweet medicine.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron" Knockout's face greeted Megatron's. Megatron turned around and strode down the hallway, to do Primus knows what after all that happened.

The vehicons, Steve among them, had already finished their bondage of the femme to the berth. Assured in the work they had done, Knockout got around to stabilizing Optimus. He set energon lines to him, had his circuits numbed, and reset as much of his body as he could. He finally finished, setting a dislocated arm back into place. Optimus would need more invasive welding done later, but for now, he needed to regain his strength. His systems could not handle much more shock. Knockout traced a finger along the jawline of Optimus before turning his attention away to Airachnid. The wicked femme was much more animate now. She lifted her helm, struggling to look at the medic across the room as he approached her. It was a scary sight, really. Knockout smiled a cruel smile, his brows furrowed as he made it to the side of the spider lady.

"So, how is my specimen doing today?" He spat with venom. He drunk the fear in her eyes like high-grade. She couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried.

Airachnid hissed back at him, optics narrowed. "Much better than your paint job." she spat back. She knew what Knockout was going to do to her was inevitable. She wasn't going to stoop to the level of a begging sparkling to fuel any denial.

Knockout simply drew his buzz saw out of subspace, tracing it along her body without turning it on. He smirked as she writhed slightly in anticipation of what could happen, what was going to happen.

"I'm sure you have a lot more to worry about than my paint job, but that was considerate of you."

Knockout paused for a moment, his saw resting on Airachnid's abdomen. He noticed it was much more swollen than when he had last seen her. He instantly sub-spaced the buzz saw as his processor registered what it meant.

"I see you've been frisky, femme." he said patronizingly. Airachnid, confused for a second, looked down and finally noticed her swollen stomach. She had been to preoccupied with the recent turn in events to notice how advanced she was into term. She had not been unaware that she was carrying, but apparently, she must've been locked in that insecticon pod for quite some time. She had barely sparked before she was captured.

Knockout, out of curiosity, lowered his helm to the femme's abdomen, mostly negative thoughts about the integrity of Airachnid and the unfortunate sparkling going through his processor, when his spark skipped a beat. The tiny, but strong energy he could feel emanating out felt exactly like the bond he shared with Breakdown. He realized that Airachnid must've interfaced with him before he died, or perhaps shortly after. He had heard quips on radio stations about the disturbing way female spiders mate, eating the male to impregnate itself, or perhaps in reverse order. On another note though, he felt a wave of emotions surge through him, this was his and Breakdown's sparkling!

It was very possible indeed. Mechs who have bonded can have one of themselves interface with a femme to have their very own sparkling to raise and take care of. The sparkling can be subsequently taken out of the femme before full-term, so as to prevent the carrier's traits from passing on to the sparkling. Mechly couples used to do this all the time on Cybertron before the war made it inconvenient. That didn't matter to Knockout though. The idea of a little part of what he and Breakdown shared left any consideration of terminating the sparkling thrown out the window. On top of that, the war with the Autobots was as good as over. A major Autobot force had been splintered, and there was a formidable new fortress to call home now.

He got up, and fumbled around for a scanner in one of the higher cabinets.

"I suppose you are looking for an even more gruesome instrument to use on the sparkling" Airachnid said to Knockout's back.

"On the contrary" Knockout turned, " I was simply getting prepared for extraction of the sparkling"

He tuned the scanner as he walked over to Airachnid.

"No sparkling should have the displeasure of being brought up inside you." He lifted the scanner. "That, would be quite cruel."

She narrowed her optics and bared her teeth again. Knockout paid no heed to the reaction, focusing instead on the readings that appeared on the screen of the handheld scanner. The sparkling seemed to be slightly energon-deprived, but was otherwise fine. It was also female, and nearly full-term. Knowing that Airachnid was surely going to be dealt with swiftly by Megatron, he made the decision to perform the Cybertronian version of the C-section on Airachnid. The procedure would be simple enough. There was protoform matter in the medbay used to repair or create non-regenerative parts like t-cogs. The matter would turn into a full fledged body though, once infused with a spark.

"It's a shame that my sparkling is going to be handled by such an incompetent medic. I doubt you will be able to perform the procedure correctly and kill it."

"SHE will be much healthier outside of your mutated body." he insulted back. He grabbed a nearby EMP emitter, and applied it to her helm, shutting down non-essential processes such as thinking.

"Goodnight, sweet slag" Knockout had quite enough of her inflammatory prattling. He would have much rather hit her repeatedly, but he needed to extract the sparkling first. He commed in a vehicon assistant, and prepared the necessary tools for the procedure. He attempted to comm both Megatron and Starscream about the development, but both lines appeared to be busy at the moment. It was no matte, he would make it worth their whiles. He was good (sassy) friends with Starscream. As for Megatron, he would most likely be more concerned about the medic being time consumed with a sparkling around. Megatron wouldn't outright terminate it. In addition, he was likely in a better mood than he had been in in eons.


	4. Nightcall

**The section below is quite sappy, no OC's by the way, but still quite generic and shallow in my perspective.**

* * *

It was a bleary image and dulled pain that pervaded the semi-conscious aware mind. Lying on a cold hard surface, Optimus could barely move. His mind was coming slowly online though. He ended up remembering where he was as his vision cleared, and the sight of an unfamiliar medbay became known to him, that he was currently being held on the Decepticon warship. He twisted sharply in a panic, but flinched back into stillness and cried out as raw pain surged through his frame. Though he was not strapped down, Optimus knew instantly he would not be able to escape. The pain of even sitting up had the potential to knock him out. He realized a split second later though that he wasn't completely paralyzed anymore, though his lower limbs were still useless.

"Oh, good morning Prime..." A voice drawled out.

Optimus looked to his left to the source of the voice. Knockout wasn't facing him, his back was turned, his attention occupied with something else. Optimus noticed he was handling delicate instruments, and was currently operating on what looked like a strapped down Airachnid. She in turn was flanked by two vehicons. Optimus naturally assumed that he was performing unnecessary surgery on her.

"I hope you enjoyed the room service" he said nonchalantly, clearly engrossed with the surgery.

"Knockout, what are you doing to her?" he asked concerned.

"Simply some personal business, you needn't worry yourself, big boy." he said dangerously sexy.

Optimus ignored the obvious flirting at the end for now, more concerned with the brutal torture he thought Airachnid was being put through. While he didn't deny that Airachnid deserved to be executed, he didn't approve of the slow, painful deaths that most Decepticons liked to give out to those that wronged them.

"Knockout, I implore you to stop. This excessive torture will not return anything that she has tainted." He pleaded.

Knockout now held a miniature saw. As he was cutting away at something, he stated, " As much as I wish she could feel this, I can't have her bucking about during a G-section, to much delicate work going on."

Optimus was dumbstruck for a second, the definition of a G-section not connecting with what he thought should be going on here.

"Wait, did you say a G-section?"

Knockout didn't reply, instead picking up something out of Airachnid's open torso. He turned around, and Optimus's confusion was abated. He hadn't heard wrong, the sparkling in Knockout's hold confirming the ludicrous idea that a medical procedure carried out for happy, expectant mothers and their families was being done to a brutal war criminal. His heart melted slightly, despite all of the slag that was inevitable in his own impending problems.

"She's so beautiful, she has your face, Breakdown." Knockout said to the sparkling.

Optimus distracted himself with the bittersweet, almost sappy and television-like drama that was playing out before him. He had never seen a Decepticon eye something so lovingly and tender before. The medic carried the mostly formed, but weak sparkling with him as he made for a cabinet on the other side of Optimus, and pulled out some proto-matter. Knockout applied it to the sparkling, who became bigger and fully formed. Now complete and with considerable more strength, the sparkling now had enough life within itself to support a warbling cry. Knockout kept rummaging through the cabinets.

"Close her back up, I'll deal with her later." He commanded to the Vehicons behind him as he found the object of his searching, a small syringe filled with low grade energon. He busied himself replacing the needle with a rubber protrusion, and silenced the sparkling by putting it in its mouth, satisfying its appetite. Knockout turned and leaned against the counter, bouncing the sparkling in his grasp lightly.

"She's very beautiful." noted Optimus.

Knockout snapped up, forgetting Optimus was there. He was taken back a bit by the compliment.

"uhh, thank you." He replied, still bouncing the sparkling.

"Is she a seeker or a grounder?" inquired Optimus. " She has a ground build, and wings."

Knockout held her aloft, scrutinizing her. "I think she's both actually." Knockout marveled at her. "Airachnid's seeker programming must have altered her frame." he explained. "I just hope she doesn't have any of her nasty traits" he added as an afterthought.

Optimus wore a solemn expression on his face, concerned. "I'm confident that your care for her won't contribute to bringing up an individual anywhere close to as undesirable as Airachnid." he reassured him.

Knockout again was taken aback by Optimus's calmness about the situation, and suddenly felt awkward. The usual instrumentation of torture creating a disharmony with the joyous moment of a sparkling's first breaths and Optimus being so casual and genuine about the situation. Knockout had an enemy ( a sexy one at that) witnessing a very important moment in his life.

"Who's the sire?" queried Optimus.

Knockout preferred to look at the sparkling than at Optimus as he confided in him the information that only he knew.

"It's mine and Breakdown's."

Optimus blinked. "Congratulations." was all he could say.

"Thanks." Knockout uttered. He was quiet for a moment, as if deep in thought. He then lifted the sparkling up to face himself.

"I think I'll call you Tracks." Knockout chimed.

Tracks simply kept suckling on the makeshift bottle, blinking in response to what her parent said. With that, Knockout placed her on the counter, taking a clean polishing rag to wipe away the excess fluid on her frame. Her small orange face followed the rag as it cleaned her. Tracks relaxed considerably, obviously enjoying the cleaning. Once that was done, Knockout was finally able to turn his attention back to his real duties. As Optimus had awakened, it was obvious that his systems had recovered enough to allow him to do more extensive repair work. He got a circuit dampener out of the cabinet and placed it on Optimus's chest.

"What are you-"

"Shh, big boy." Knockout purred, holding a finger to Optimus's lips. "I'm still not finished with you."

Knockout was busy getting the instrumentation prepared, when Tracks began to whimper.

"Oh, what's wrong now." he grunted.

"I think she's cold, she was shivering a little."

"You don't mind if I let her rest on you, do you." he more ordered than asked. Knockout took the circuit dampener off of Optimus, its effect likely to last for an hour or two.

"No, I don't mind." he remarked, wondering why a Decepticon would even ask him in the first place.

Knockout took the little sparkling and placed her on Optimus's chest, right above his matrix. The effect was almost instantaneous as Tracks was soothed by a piece of Primus himself, the basal energy that runs through all Cybertronians and their home world felt so purely and intimately right underneath her. Knockout knew he wouldn't regret his decision of putting his child on Prime's chest as he welded and repaired him. The Prime could never hurt anything even slightly innocent. If Optimus could give a slag about pathetic organics who could barely make it into space, there was no way that he could ever bring harm upon a child, Decepticon or not. Optimus seemed to be comforted by the sparkling in fact. He seemed to be entertained by the rhythm of its tiny fluttering spark as the repairs were finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the ship.

Starscream had made his way down to his quarters. After that scary and strangely humiliating frag, he simply wanted to be left to his own devices. Unfortunately, as he was getting ready to recharge, his door slid open, a giant spiky silhouette casting a shadow on him.

"Starscream"

"Yes, master?" Starscream sighed.


End file.
